


Kokororonpa~!

by Green_BasilLeaves



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Harems, High School, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Alternating, this fic was inspired by ouran high school and ddlc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_BasilLeaves/pseuds/Green_BasilLeaves
Summary: It's the final year of high school and the V3 boy all like Kaede and wants to become her boyfriend. But they know that she can only be with one of them. So they make a group chat and they settle on this plan. They take kaede out on a date over a span of 9 weeks. On the final week, they all go out with Kaede together. at the end, it's up to her who she chooses to be her boyfriend.Sorry if the chapters seem too short and poorly written. I'm not good at writing fics.
Relationships: I'll tag this later its like 6 in the morning and I haven't slept all night, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. First Day

_ (Kaede’s POV) _

It was the first day of my final year at Hope’s Peak School of Harmony. Soon I will be graduating and going to one of the most well-known colleges in Japan. But that’s the least of my priorities right now.

I got my book bag and headed off to school, ready to live out my final year. I checked the time before heading out.

_ “7:45?! School starts at 8:00! I better get going before I’m late!” _

I quickly sped up, not wanting to be late to my first day of my last year in high school. 

While running, I ran into a crowd and bumped into somebody, causing me and them to topple over.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Wh…”

Turns out I bumped into one of my friends from last year, Shuichi Saihara. We’ve been friends since my first year, but recently he has been… blushing everytime he sees me…

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Want to walk together?”

“I’d like to but I’m late. Maybe tomorrow?”

Shuichi seemed to be fine with that and with all said and done, we parted ways to continue our routes to school.

  
  


_ (Shuichi’s POV) _

I was walking to school but Kaede won’t get off my mind. I’ve had a crush on her ever since we first met but I haven’t had the courage to ask her out. I know I’m not the only one who’s attracted to her, though. She’s one of the most popular girls in school, so other guys are feeling the same way I am about her. But I love her more than anyone else in school. But does she feel the same way about me…?

I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even notice I was at the school entrance already. I look around for my friends to get my mind off things. But I can’t tell them how I feel about Kaede, especially Kaito. He can never know about my crush on her… That’s when I remembered something.

He also had a crush on Kaede, like me. So I must get to her before he does!

After wandering around campus trying to look for him and Maki, I just gave up. With how my thoughts are spinning right now, it would be for the best if I just spent some time alone for now. Maybe I could meet them at lunch…?

_ RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! _ __  
  


The sound of the bell ringing and the rising chatter of students sharing their final statements with their peers snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly got up and headed out the door. But at that moment, I remembered that I had my first classes with Kaede, my crush.

_ “Crap, how am I gonna focus with her in my class?!” _

Shoving my thought out of my head, I got up and headed through the crowd to my classroom on the third floor.

_ “There’s no way Kaede would romantically like someone like me. I’m not that attractive compared to the other guys here…” _

-❤-

“I’m sure you’re all familiar with Do, Re, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do, correct? Okay, now…”

I wasn’t listening to the teacher at all. All my attention was directed towards Kaede. I could only see the back of her head as I was sitting behind her.

_ “She will be mine… _ ”

I heard Miu snicker behind my back causing me to turn to face her.

“I know you like her. Teeheehee…” Miu whispered.

“Shut up, I don’t have a crush on her!” I whispered harshly, my eyes quickly diverting to Ms. Dinari to make sure she didn’t hear me.

I ignored her so I wouldn’t get detention, especially on the first day. I tried to focus on my class.

Soon the bell rang for lunch. I was gonna meet up with my friends but I want to be with Kaede to see if she also has feelings for me...


	2. Lunch and Afternoon Classes

_ (Shuichi’s POV) _

The bell rang for lunch and everyone quickly got up and rushed to the door, quick to get back with their friends and pick up where they left off. 

I weaved my way through the crowd to try to find Kaede but she was nowhere to be found. Or maybe I'm just bad at looking for things…

I stood on my tippy toes to see if I could find her anywhere. That's when I noticed her walking with someone else.

_ "Who even is that…? Probably Rantaro…" _

At that point, I just forgot about the plan I made during my morning classes and just went the other way trying to look for my friends.

  
  


_ (Kaito's POV) _

I spent the rest of lunch talking with my friends about random stuff, but I couldn't get someone off my mind.

I got to know Kaede last year and she seemed pretty nice, but earlier I bumped into her in the halls and my face turned red. Could I have feelings for her…? 

A lot of people think me and Maki are dating just because we hang out often, and I even saw some people shipping me and her last year…

But in all honesty, I only see Maki as a best friend, not my girlfriend. Kaede's the one who I want to be with. But she can never know about my true feelings for her…

I was in the middle of a conversation with my friends until I was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell for Afternoon classes. 

_ RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!! _

I packed up my stuff and said goodbye to my friend group before heading to my classroom for my afternoon classes. 

While walking through the hallways I saw boys blushing at Kaede as she walked by, including myself. It's like she has this charm that attracts all the boys in school.

Well, maybe not  _ all _ of the boys.

I got to my class, put down my bag, took out my notebook and started to doodle while waiting for the teacher to get here.

-❤️-

"Now let's review the things you learned from last year. Does anyone remember the acronyms for the lines and spaces on the musical staff?"

I wasn't listening to a word Sensei was saying as I was still doodling in my notebook. 

I stopped drawing at one point and realized that I drew a doodle of me and Kaede holding hands with a heart in the middle.

_ Great. _

I was snapped back into reality when Sensei called on me even though I didn't even have my hand raised.

_ Really?! _

"Momota-san, would you like to answer my question or not?"

"U-Uhh…"

"Neeheehee…" I heard someone giggle behind me.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. Now who else…"

_ God, I hate it when she does that… _

I soon felt something hit the back of my head. Patting the back of it I found a paper airplane.

_ The hell is this…? And who is it even from…? _

I turned and looked at the person sitting next to me, Kokichi.

_ "Probably him…" _ I thought.

Turning my attention back to the paper airplane someone threw at me, I unfolded it and read it.

_ 'I know you have a crush on Kaede, neeheehee… I know several other people who also have a crush on her too… I have their numbers, so expect an notification for an invite to a group chat tonight. Neeheehee…~ _

_ From, Anonymous' _

I was shocked. How did they know about my crush on her?! Who was telling them about this?! 

The only other person I told about my crush is Maki, and knowing her she would never tell anyone my secrets. Maybe someone was eavesdropping on our conversation at the time…

I crumbled up the note, discarded it and diverted my attention back on the teacher. Hopefully I didn't miss anything important for some test or something…

I flipped to a clean page in my notebook and started to take actual notes this time, not just doodles. I can't flunk this class, or any class for that matter.

_ (Time skip) _

_ RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! _

The final bell of the day rang throughout the school. Students wasted no time gathering their stuff and rushing out the door. 

Doing the same thing everyone else is doing, I got my stuff and walked out the door to go to my Astromony Club. But my mind was still on that note from earlier.

How did they get the number of those other boys? What were they planning to do? I'll find out soon after club activities are finished for the day.


End file.
